


fun size

by tranquilatlast



Series: holiday oneshots [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, How Do I Tag, M/M, expensive headphones, hh this is so late bc i didn't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: “Hey you! Uh, Easter Bunny!” he called. The person seemed to perk up at being addressed and leaned over just enough to look down at Michael, who faltered at the creepy stare of those huge cartoon eyes on the mask. “What are you–What are you doing?”The Easter bunny did nothing. It just stared. Michael tried not to look as freaked out as he felt.orMichael has to take his little brother Easter egg hunting





	fun size

**Author's Note:**

> me, weeping: take this...... 9 days after easter..............
> 
> uhhh "kuya" is tagalog for "big brother" which michael's brother uses and FUN FACT one time i forgot my older brother's name bc i call him kuya all the time and never referred to him at school till i was asked about him
> 
> enjoy

“There’s an egg literally right in front of you.”

“I don’t see it.”

“Sam, it’s _right_ there. It’s–Yeah, you got it.”

Michael shook his head as his six year old brother, Sam, proudly dropped a yellow, plastic egg into the pillowcase he was using to collect his findings. Their parents had gone off somewhere, leaving Michael to take his brother to his school’s Easter egg hunt thing. Why anyone would want to go to school just for some candy was beyond him, but he’d gotten money for more snacks for the both of them, so he didn’t really object.

“ _Kuya_ , look! It’s a pink egg,” Sam said excitedly, picking up a plastic egg from the expanse of tree roots on the ground. He popped it open to take a Tootsie Roll out before dropping the candy and empty plastic into the pillowcase. Michael didn’t bother trying to convince him that he should leave the candy in for now and just focus on the hunt. At least they'd have an easier time at the end. Sam tilted his head back to look up, big brown eyes squinting behind thick glasses. “Is there any in the tree?”

“I really, truly doubt that,” Michael replied, looking up into the tree as well. He enjoyed the warm sun shining through the leaves, being eager for spring to really start. He looked back down at his brother, pushing up his glasses. Sam was still staring up as Michael looked around and spotted a patch of tall grass by the school buildings, pointing at it. “We could look there. I don’t think anyone’s gone that way yet.”

“It’s a rabbit.” The six year old’s voice was admittedly very cute when he was confused. Michael only glanced down at him before taking a step towards the building.

“Hurry up, someone else is going to take the eggs there,” he said, voicing his disinterest. A brief tug at his hoodie sleeve had him huff softly and look at Sam again.

“There’s a rabbit in the tree.”

“Do you even know what a rabbit _is_?”

Sam nodded, insistently tugging at Michael’s sleeve. The teen frowned, watching his brother’s expression of wonder. He sighed softly and shook his head, but curiosity urged him to look up. He had to take a moment to shield his eyes from some sun rays, scanning the treetop. Leaves, leaves, some guy, leaves–oh.

“Huh.” Michael made a face, equal parts confusion and awe. A person was in full-on Easter bunny attire, the really expensive kind that seemed super hot and had a massive head, straddling a branch about fifteen feet up. “What is he doing? Sam, we should walk away. Sam?”

In the two seconds Michael had been staring, his little brother had dropped his pillowcase on the tree roots and was currently trying to make his way up the tree. Michael stared at the struggling kid, very unimpressed. He took a few long strides forward and grabbed his brother under his arms, easily lifting him up and turning to set him away from the tree.

“I want to ask him what he’s doing!” Sam exclaimed incredulously, his glasses slipping halfway off his face. Michael pushed them up and scoffed, looking up and cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Hey you! Uh, Easter Bunny!” he called, much to the delight of his brother and several other children ogling the rabbit in the tree. The person seemed to perk up at being addressed and leaned over just enough to look down at Michael, who faltered at the creepy stare of those huge cartoon eyes on the mask. “What are you–What are you doing?”

The Easter bunny did nothing. It just stared. Michael tried not to look as freaked out as he felt.

“Okay. Sam, let’s get more candy,” Michael stated, unnerved. He glanced at Sam, who seemed to have gotten bored and was already picking up his pillowcase. Michael placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, steering him away from the shade of the tree and towards the plastic eggs laying behind the school building.

Around twenty minutes later, the Easter event had finished. Thanks to Sam popping the candy out of the eggs they'd found as they walked, Michael had only needed to stand to the side and wait for him to turn in the plastic shells they weren't allowed to keep. (He tried not to think about how many other kids have touched them from past years.)

“Can we get ice cream?” Sam asked, digging around in his pillowcase full of candy. He and Michael were sat together at a picnic table a little ways away from the people. Michael was playing some concentration game on his phone, but it was kind of boring when he wasn’t able to concentrate with his little brother talking. He sighed and tucked his phone into his pants pocket.

“I want to go home and do stuff.”

“All you do is play video games.”

“I also want to get high.”

“Stop joking about drugs. A police officer came and said he could smell weed.”

“Could he?”

“I dunno. He had a taser, though,” Sam said, as if this was crucial information. He placed a fun size Milky Way in front of Michael on the table without a glance and the teen unwrapped it quickly before popping the whole thing into his mouth. “He taught us how it works. He said if you become a police officer, you have to be shot with the taser and a pepper spray.”

“‘Shot with the taser.’ That’s not even how you say it,” Michael snorted in response. He crumpled up the candy wrapper and reached over to stuff it into Sam’s pillowcase, much to the disapproval of the six year old.

Just then, Michael caught a figure walking up to them in his peripheral. He looked over and raised his brows at the Easter bunny mascot strolling towards the picnic table. Shit. Wait, fuck, was this the Easter bunny’s spot? Were they, like, intruding on some sacred rabbit territory? Sam looked up at the sound of someone walking, and Michael looked back at him in time to see the kid starting to pale. The intimidating Easter mascot seemed to notice this and paused at the end of their picnic table, unfortunately very close to Michael.

“Woah, hey, please don’t scream or whatever.” Very creepy words coming from a dude who sits up in trees and stares down the one person who dares to call him out on it. Michael was about to excuse himself and Sam, starting to fear being tazed by this stranger, but then the person reached up with one hand to grab the side of their false head. “Chill. You guys look terrified.”

Michael was about to defend himself, but couldn’t even start forming the words in his head before the air was caught in his throat as the stranger slipped their costume head off and tucked it under his arm.

The Easter bunny was fucking hot.

A vibrant red stripe was obvious against messy, dirty-blond hair, freckles dusted a friendly face, and a gap between two front teeth was shown off with a big grin. He was much shorter without the fake head, therefore less intimidating, and looked like he was a sophomore or junior. Michael was fucking _gay_.

“Is that candy?” Sam asked, seemingly unfazed by the stranger's dashingly good looks. Michael, however, was mentally swooning. The blond held up a colorful basket that Michael didn't notice at first, which was nearly overflowing with full-sized candy bars.

“Yeah. I was supposed to give it to you guys once you dropped off the empty eggs, but I was trying to find our extras when you left. Take a pick, both of you,” he said. There was a noticeable lisp in his voice, but Michael thought it just made him seem that much more endearing. “I'm Rich, by the way.”

“Sam. I'm taking Twix,” the first-grader announced. He glanced at Michael and added, “Please and thank you.”

Not that Michael was going to berate him for not using his manners initially. He was kind of distracted by how Rich's hazel eyes were looking him up and down before meeting his gaze. When the silence was cut by Sam tearing open his Twix wrapper, Michael jumped and realized he should be introducing himself.

“Uh, I'm Michael. Mell.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and Rich nodded, the grin on his face becoming adorably crooked.

“Alright, Michael Mell. Choose your free candy,” he offered, sliding the basket towards the teen. Michael wasn't good with choosing things on the spot, so he just grabbed the first thing that stood out to him. He eyed the king-sized Kit-Kat and looked back at Rich, who was now leaning against the picnic table. “You sure? That's really big.”

“What do you mean?” Literally every candy bar in the basket was huge. Michael raised a brow and tried not to look away from the eye contact they were holding. Rich had some kind of glint in his eyes.

“You want something more fun-sized?”

“Huh?”

Rich pointed to himself with his thumb, offering a wink. Michael was suddenly very glad he was brown so the heat on his cheeks couldn't be seen. Somewhere along the time he was stammering total nonsense, Rich had dug through the basket of sweets to pull out a pink plastic egg and rolled it towards Michael. He also left an extra Kit-Kat and Twix bar before fixing his head back on and strolling away as if nothing happened.

Michael stared in stunned silence, but Rich never looked back. He turned his gaze to the pink egg that sat in a dip of the picnic table in front of him, hesitantly taking it in hand.

“ _Kuya_ , can I have that?” Sam asked. When Michael ignored him in favor of staring at the pink egg like it held a gem inside, Sam took the extra Kit-Kat.

Michael popped open the egg and looked at the mini Snickers inside. A note was tucked under it and he took that out, unfurling it to see what was written on the inside.

**_Let's hang out sometime! No trees involved._ **   
**_Rich_ **

A phone number was in messy scrawl right below the message. He wasn't sure how long they were sat there, with him running his thumb over the written words and Sam eating both of his candy bars at once, but eventually he took to unwrapping the mini (fun size, he realized) Snickers and popping it into his mouth.

He probably looked super stupid, barely able to keep down a big grin as he ate, but all he could bother thinking of was how damn cute bunnies were.

**Author's Note:**

> this is lame but i didn't want it rotting in my google docs please i hope it was mildly entertaining here's a fun anecdote to make up for it:
> 
> in 1st grade this guy william rlly liked me and he was always kind of v weird trying to get my attention w the name "pretty mama" which Ew and me being a 6 yr old who loved attention and wanted Romance i rlly liked him back since he seemed to show genuine interest in me as an admirer hgjhgj and we sat at big tables and william once called me and said. "look under the table" and i was all "haha no?? why??" and he kept insisting it and our tablemates would look under the table and laugh and be stupid kids and i looked under the table and this mf had his dick out and it is a moment i can never forget i hope you guys think about it a lot as well
> 
> tysm for reading happy belated easter


End file.
